


Walking on Sunshine

by leighlou247



Series: Peter Quill's Earth Adventures [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighlou247/pseuds/leighlou247
Summary: It was a sunny day on Santa Barbara beach, when two best friends spot a man with a red leather jacket listening to a fully functioning Walkman.





	1. Greetings From 1988!

“Gus, look over there at that guy.”

  
“Which one? Are you talking about the guy in the red leather jacket and dark jeans or the guy who looks like Mick Jagger?”

  
“Gus, I'm talking about the guy in the leather jacket. Doesn't he look out of place to you?”

  
“He's wearing a red leather jacket.”

  
“And he also has a perfectly functioning Walkman.”

  
“People still have those?”

  
“I guess so…”

  
Peter listened to the pair discuss him as he drank his Berry Blast Smoothie and stared out at the Santa Barbara beach. _This is relaxing_ , Peter thought.

  
“Well, man, I gotta go deliver some prescriptions. Call me if a case comes up.”

  
“You too, buddy. See ya!”

  
Peter glanced at the pharmaceutical salesperson as he passed, and for a brief moment, Peter felt their eyes connect briefly, and he glanced back at the other half of the duo, a dude in baggy jeans and a green Apple Jacks tee with a pair of Ray-Bans type sunglasses. Peter stood up and approached the man who spoke to Gus about Peter.

  
“Hello. You're taller than I thought. Look, if you heard me and my pal Gus talking about you--”

  
“Look, that's fine, I don't care. I'm Peter,” Peter introduced, holding out a hand to shake. The other took it and shook politely.

  
“Thanks. I'm Shawn. You wanna sit down?”

  
Peter took a seat and turned to Shawn. “I heard you talking about this,” Peter said, gesturing at his beloved Walkman.

  
“It's really cool that you've kept it in such good condition,” Shawn complemented.

  
Peter was clearly confused, and Shawn could tell. “What's wrong?”  
Peter glanced at his Walkman, then back at Shawn. “Do people not use these anymore?”

  
Shawn shook his head, digging in his pocket until he found his phone. When he saw Peter’s reaction, Shawn paused. “Dude are you like a living time capsule or something?”

  
Peter took a moment and thought about this question. Should he trust Shawn? Peter decided to trust his gut. “Yeah, I guess so. Wanna go somewhere, uh, private-r than this place? It's a sort of sensitive subject.”

  
Shawn had his eyebrows raised as high as they could go, and his face was frozen in an agape position, then he shook his head and stood up suddenly. “Right. Follow me.”

  
Peter stood up and followed him as they walked down the road a few buildings until they were at a seafoam green-colored building with the word “psych” on the window. Shawn dug out a set of keys and unlocked the door. “Come on.”

  
Peter looked around the room as Shawn turned on the lights, and Peter could tell this was his kind of place. There was a mess everywhere, they actually had beanbag chairs, and Peter actually spotted a Captain America comic book strewn on one of the desks.  
“This place is a mess.”

  
“Our Roomba died.”

  
“I'm sorry?” Peter didn't know who a Roomba was or what they did.

  
“Oh, nevermind. Sit down. Tell me your sensitive situation.”

  
“What is this place?” Peter asked, changing the subject.

  
“I run a psychic detective agency, and this is the headquarters. Now, continue.”

  
“One, that's lame. I know real psychics and I can tell. You're not one.”

  
“The spirits told me you would say that. Continue.” Inside, Shawn was curious about his psychics comment, but he figured that Peter would explain that.

  
“Alright. My whole adventure started when I was eight years old.”


	2. That One Time I Met a Superhero

“...and that's how I ended up here,” Peter finished, praying that his new pal didn't think he was crazy.

  
“Wow. That's quite the story.”

  
_Oh no…_

  
“That's so cool!” Shawn exclaimed, fangirling.

  
Peter sighed. Phew! “Yeah, it is.”

  
“Is your spaceship here?” He asked.

  
“No, I just teleported here,” Peter replied, deadpan.

  
“REALLY?” Shawn asked with a gasp.

  
Peter shook his head. “No. There’s no way I would teleport here. Too risky. The Milano is in a cornfield.”

  
“Dude, seriously? A cornfield is the most cliche place to put a spaceship.”

  
“Nobody will know. I walked what felt like miles until I found a road, yet alone Santa Barbara Beach.”

  
“How long did it take for you to walk here?”

  
“Hmm…” he shrugged. “A long time. I hadn't been sitting there long. Doesn't matter though,” he said. “I hid it good.”

  
Shawn was about to reply when his phone rang. The caller ID said that it was Detective Lassiter calling. Shawn answered. “Hello, Lassie.” He glanced over at Peter, processing what was happening.

“Uh huh. I see. Well, I'll call Gus, and I'm bringing along a new pal of mine, call him a protogé.” He rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, Lassie. I see the potential he has… no, but if he comes, it'll be a good opportunity to see me work, so he can figure out how to channel his powers… okay, I'll see you there.” He hung up the phone and stood up.

  
“What happened?” Peter asked, standing up.

  
“They found your ship,” Shawn said. “Along with a dead body. I volunteered you to come with me and act as my protogé so you can know what's going on with your ship.”

  
Peter raised his eyebrows. “A dead body?” He didn't remember killing anybody when he landed. And when he killed people in his ship, he didn't leave it in his ship. “I didn't kill anyone.”

  
“Well, let's go see. I'll call Gus to come pick us up.”


	3. The Cookie or The Actress?

Gus wasn't very thrilled to have a Galaxy-saving superhero as their new trainee. Shawn had explained to him that their case involved his ship, and Shawn wanted to let Peter help since he, as aforementioned, was a superhero.

  
“I still don't have a good feeling about this,” Gus said, glancing at Shawn.

  
“Oh, relax, 3-PO,” Shawn said soothingly.

  
“Nice reference,” Peter said with a grin.

  
Shawn glanced back at Peter with a wide grin, then turned forward. “I like this guy.”

  
Gus grimaced. “Oh, Lassiter is gonna love this,” he said, oozing sarcasm.

  
They pulled into the location Lassiter gave to them, which wasn't a cornfield, it was a grassy plain in the middle of nowhere. That wasn't the first thing the trio noticed. Peter ducked down in the back seat and Shawn and Gus glanced over to where Peter was looking. “Hey, Peter, you know these guys?” He asked.

  
“You know how I said I walked to the beach? I didn't walk from here. I walked from an undisclosed location where those guys brought me after I landed and hitched a ride. I landed in Texas, then I came here.”

  
“Not to worry, Peter, I have a plan,” Shawn declared. He got out and gawked at his ship. Peter sat up and glanced at Gus.

  
“Just go with it, dude. He wings everything, and you just gotta go with it,” Gus advised, getting out as well. Peter sighed, getting out and hoping that SHIELD wouldn't notice him. However he had seen a few of the faces when he first landed, like Daisy and Fitzsimmons, along with their boss, whom Peter had known since he was a young child, Agent Coulson. It was obvious that Coulson recognized him, and Peter quickly and subtly shook his head, hoping they wouldn't rat out that the ship was his.

  
He approached Shawn and Gus. They were talking to a trio of who Peter guessed were the cops Psych worked with. They glanced over him, their faces unsure of what they thought of him. Peter took a moment to look them over. There was a fairly attractive young woman, a slightly older woman, and a middle-aged man.  
“You must be the protogé,” the man said, offering a hand to shake. “I'm Detective Carlton Lassiter.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Detective.” He said with a professional tone, shaking his hand. “Peter Quill. Who are you two?” He asked the ladies.

  
“I am Detective Juliet O’Hara,” the young woman said, shaking his hand. He shook the other woman’s hand.

  
“I'm Chief Vick. I'm in charge,” she said.

  
“I can tell,” Peter said. She gave him a confused look. Peter paused. “Uh, the voices told me?”

  
Shawn smacked him on the back. “And the voices tell me that something other than murder is going down, since they're here,” he said, pointing at Agent Coulson and his crew. Coulson and Daisy came over.

  
“It is. I'm Agent Coulson, and this is Agent Johnson.” Daisy waved. “We’re from a newly reformed government agency that deals with this kind of thing,” he said, pointing at the spaceship.

  
“Mr. Spencer, we’re working with them on this case, so I'm going to have to ask you to be on your best behavior,” Vick said.

  
“When am I not?” Shawn asked rhetorically.

  
“All the time,” Lassiter muttered.  
Chief Vick left, charge landing on Lassiter. He turned to Shawn.  
“Well, Shawn? Show your protogé how you psychically figure out crimes.”

  
Shawn stepped up to the scene, which was right around one of the Milano’s engine turbines. Blood lined the edge of the large circle, and a body with a large dent in his skull laid dead and bloody on the ground.

  
It was obvious that Shawn had “seen something”, since he suddenly gasped. He crouched down next to the body and “listened” to it.

  
“Murder? Well, that's sort of obvious… well, mind telling us who?” Shawn asked the corpse. He glanced away, towards the ship. “A woman? Hm.” He stood up. “The guy tried to defend himself, but a woman ended up smashing his head into this,” he said, pointing to the bloody spot on the turbine. “That's how he died.”

  
Peter glanced at Gus, an impressed grin on his face. “I dunno if I'm skilled enough for that.”

  
Gus had a lost expression on his face. “Impersonating a woman and beat a guy up, or communicate with the dead?” He asked.

  
Peter paused. “Both. Why would I impersonate a woman to beat someone up?”

  
“Good point,” Gus admitted. “Not very practical.”

  
“Question is, why would someone take someone here to kill?” Coulson asked.

  
“I think maybe the victim saw the Milano and came to get a closer look, and the killer came to stop him from telling anyone,” Peter said.

  
“The Milano?” Shawn asked, noticing the hole poked through Peter’s bad disguise.

  
Peter recovered, pointing up at the word ‘Milano’ painted on the wing of the ship. “I'm assuming that's the ship’s name since it's painted on the wing.”

  
Shawn glanced up and noted the name. “I wonder if the ship owner means the cookie or the actress.”  
Peter shrugged, not replying, because he knew it was the actress. Lassiter spoke up.

“Alright. Get pictures of the scene. Agent Coulson, once we’re done here and all the evidence is collected, the ship is all yours. Any evidence pertaining to the murder or the owner of this ship being involved in it, I would like to know.”

  
“You got it,” Coulson agreed. He glanced over at Peter. The moment didn’t last long, but Peter knew that Coulson needed to talk with him. “Agent Johnson and Agent Fitz, see if you can get the ship to open. Agent Simmons, see if you can help Detectives Lassiter and O’Hara collect evidence. You can be our communication. Understood?”

  
Once everyone got to work, Coulson told Lassiter that he would like to speak with the “psychics”. Peter knew that Coulson wanted a one-on-one with Peter, but Coulson didn't want Peter to be comprised just as Peter didn't want to be. He brought them away from the detectives.

  
“So, do they know?” Coulson asked Peter, meaning Shawn, Gus, and the detectives.  
“These two sorta know about me,” Peter said, gesturing to Shawn and Gus. “The cops think I'm their protogé."

  
“Are you two even psychics?” He asked the dynamic duo.

  
Shawn raised his hand. “I am. He’s my sidekick.”

  
“Something tells me you're full of crap, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt,” Coulson said. “What do they know?”

  
“I told Shawn what I told you. Gus has less information.”

  
“All I know is that he saved the galaxy at one point. And that ship belongs to him,” Gus said, shooting a thumb at Peter.

  
“So is it the cookie or the actress?” Shawn asked.

  
“The actress.”

  
“Nice,” Shawn commented.

  
“Anyways. Peter, I want you to bring Gus, Lassiter, and O’Hara up to speed. Keep up the act for Vick, though. If Vick wants details that intrudes on your identity as the owner of this ship, redirect her to me.”

  
Peter sighed. He wasn't sure if it was relief of disappointment he was sighing about. He called Lassiter and O’Hara over.

  
“So-” Peter started before he was interrupted by Shawn.

  
“Before he says anything, you two have to pinkie promise not to tell Chief Vick,” Shawn said, holding up two pinkie fingers. Lassiter and O’Hara glanced at Shawn’s pinkies then back at Gus and Peter.

  
“What’s he talking about?” O’Hara asked. “What do we need to keep from the chief?”

  
“It's big,” Peter said.

  
“Let me guess: you're not psychic,” Lassiter quipped.

  
“That's true, but that's only part of what I was going to tell you,” Peter said, “but you have to swear not to tell Vick.”

  
“Do we have to do the pinkie swear?” Lassiter asked like a teenager asking if they have to play with their child sibling.

  
Peter glanced at Shawn. Sighing, the other put down his hands so Peter could continue. “This ship belongs to me.” He watched their reactions.

  
“Wait, this is yo-? How-? Spaceship? What kind of drugs are you on?”

  
O’Hara raised an eyebrow. “Is it the actress or the cookie?”

  
“Actress,” Peter said with a smile. Juliet turned around to face the Milano.

  
“Open it,” she demanded. “I'm guessing they know, since they spent such a long time talking to you guys before you called us over here.”

  
“How did you even-? Are you even-?” Lassiter continued to stammer.

  
“Let me just give you a tour,” Peter said, walking past them and digging in one of his pockets. He pulled out a remote. “Hey! Daisy, Fitz! Move so I can open it!” He called to the Agents, who moved quickly.

  
“Thank God. I was gettin’ tired of actin’ like I was doin’ somethin’,” Peter heard Fitz mutter as they gathered gear and walked away. Peter pointed the remote at the spaceship and pressed a button, causing the entrance to his ship to open.

  
“Mind the mess. Me and four others spend a lot of time here. Don't touch anything,” Peter advised as he walked onto the Milano, and the others followed.

  
“Do you happen to know the Avengers?” Lassiter blurted, smiling.

  
“The who?” Peter asked.  
“Superhero team over in New York,” Gus explained. “Sort of destroyed Sokovia and New York.”  
“Oh. Yeah, Agent Coulson told me about them. First place I landed was Texas, but then I came here,” Peter remembered, shaking his head. Lassiter looked disappointed. “But I did save the Galaxy once.”  
That got both Detectives’ attention. O’Hara looked over at Peter with with a look that insisted he elaborated. Lassiter was still in disbelief. “Let me explain. This is a long story. It all began when I was eight years old…”


	4. Now, Back to the Crime

“...and that’s when I came here,” Peter finished. “As soon as I landed, some of them,” Peter explained, indicating the SHIELD agents, “including Agent Coulson, took me to an undisclosed location to do secret things, then I came to Santa Barbara beach.”

“And then Shawn and I came and started to talk about you,” Gus chimed in.

"Right. Gus left, and Shawn and I began to talk. We went inside his office, and I told him what I just told y’all. Then you called,” he said, pointing at Lassiter. “Shawn volunteered me as his protogé, because I had told him the ship belonged to me, then… we came here,” Peter said. “Any questions?”

“Why are we keeping this from Vick?” Juliet asked. “Coulson said not to,”

Peter said with a shrug. “He didn't elaborate.”

Juliet sighed. “Well, now that we know who it belongs to, did you kill that man?” She asked.

Peter shook his head. “No.”

“Do you know who could have done it?” She asked.

Peter paused, thinking. He shook his head. “I came alone. The rest of them stayed on Xandar.”

“Then who would care?” Juliet asked.

“Hey, Peter, didn't you say something about the killer trying to keep the secret of your ship being here?” Gus remembered.

When Peter nodded, Shawn jumped in. “Who owns this property?” He asked.

"I don't think anyone does,” Juliet replied, shaking her head.

“Yeah, Shawn, I dunno if you were paying attention on the way here, but there isn't a home in sight for miles,” Gus told him.

“Impossible,” Shawn disagreed.

“This grass is surprisingly short despite the fertile soil. Someone bothered to mow the lawn. If nobody owns the land, why would someone mow the lawn if nobody owns it?” Everyone was silent for a moment, processing what Shawn had said. “Spencer, that makes absolutely no sense,” Lassiter said grumpily.

“Yeah, dude, maybe the grass just didn't grow,” Gus told him.

"I can't let this go! When has my gut failed me, Gus?”

“Multiple times.”

“Name one.”

“That one time with the transvestite?”

“He looked so feminine! You thought so too.”

Peter decided not to ask questions about that. He walked outside and looked over the body. Since the poor guy’s face was bashed in, it was hard to tell who he was or what he looked like. Getting an idea, he walked back in his ship and began to search for a specific device.

"What are you looking for?” Lassiter asked Peter.

“Evidence,” Peter simply stated, being vague because he didn't know how to elaborate more without showing them. He finally found the device he was looking for, a large, retro-looking white, square device with a screen and a lens on the front of it. He walked back outside and began to fiddle with the screen, and the others followed wordlessly in interest.

Finally, the device came to life, and Peter pointed the lens at the body. He slowly moved the lens around, showing it every angle of the body, the ground around him, and the ship. Once he was done, he waited a moment for his device to process what evidence it was given. Eventually, a projection hologram came out of the lens shocking everyone except Peter.

“This usually works better in a darker environment, but let's see what this has to offer,” Peter said to nobody in particular, pressing a button. The hologram field was wide, so that way everyone could see what was going on. Peter saw the man run up to the Milano, panic in his eyes. He glanced back over his shoulder. He tried to defend himself, but quickly got rammed into the ship, falling to the ground dead. Peter paused it when the woman turned around, and he instantly recognized her.

“Oh, shit.” Peter reacted.

“Who is she?” Shawn asked, but Peter wordlessly placed the device in Shawn’s hands and stormed off to Coulson. Shawn glanced over at Gus, wondering what he was supposed to do with the strange device, and his buddy just shrugged. Peter went up to Coulson, urgency and anxiousness rising in him. Coulson regarded him with a confused look on his face.

“I know who did it,” Peter said. “And you're not going to like it.”


	5. Bromances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of this series' one year, anniversary, I decided to post another chapter! Thank you for the support on this! Love you!!!

After Peter told Coulson who the culprit was, Coulson immediately contacted Chief Vick and told her that he was taking over the case. She had no choice in the matter, so she contacted Lassiter and O’Hara and told them to turn the case over to SHIELD. Coulson, however chose to let Shawn and Gus stick around,as he could use their observational skills.

About thirty minutes later, the Santa Barbara detectives had left, along with all of the evidence they had collected, and Shawn, Gus, Coulson, and Daisy stood inside Peter’s ship, waiting to be briefed by Peter about what was going on. He was currently digging through various crates on his ship, searching for something.

“You need to clean your ship,” Gus commented.

“I've seen your office,” Peter pointed out. “My ship looks like a Mr. Clean commercial compared to your office.”

“Before or after?” Gus asked.

“Touché.”

He finally brought out a tablet, and he set it on the center table. He tapped the screen and a picture came up. He swiped the screen and the picture appeared on a nearby mounted monitor. The woman on the screen was a Kree, the one who stabbed him with a fork that one time.

“Who’s that?” Coulson asked. 

“Her name is Quintana. She’s a Kree woman. She tried to rip out my thorax because she caught me sleeping with an A’askavarian,” he told them, showing them the respective scar. “I don't know what I did, but she must be after me for something.”

“What's an a’askervarian?” Shawn asked, expressing everyone else’s thoughts.”

"You don't wanna know,” Peter said. “I only slept with her for information.”

“Couldn't have you just interrogated her?” Daisy asked.

“I was under cover. Surely, you'd understand.”

“I'm not sleeping with anyone,” Daisy said, emphasizing the words ‘sleeping with’.

“I did it once, back in my early days as an agent,” Coulson admitted. “It wasn't with an a’askavarian, whatever that is."

"Let's get back to this and forget I ever asked,” Shawn suggested after an awkward pause.

“Maybe she’s related to Ronan?” Coulson suggested, getting back on subject.

“Who’s Ronan again?” Gus whispered to Shawn.

“The one Peter exploded with the orb,” Shawn explained.

"I mean, it's possible,” Peter continued. “Didn't get close enough to her to know if she had any siblings.”

“She's gonna try and find you. We need to find her first,” Coulson decided. “Daisy, go back to the Quinjet, brief Fitzsimmons, and tell them to search for Quintana.”  
Daisy nodded. “Yes sir. Peter, can you send me the information you have on her?”

“Yeah.” He did so with a swipe on his tablet, and she examined the information and left his ship.

"Peter, I want you and them,” he said, gesturing to Shawn and Gus, “to work together and figure out a plan of what to do once we find her.”

With that, Coulson left the Milano and went back to the Quinjet. There was a moment of awkward silence before Gus finally spoke up.

“Is there a bathroom on here?” He asked.

Peter nodded, pointing down the stairs. “Go down there, then go down the hall, it's the second door on the left.”

Peter had never seen anybody with superspeed before, but Gus left fast. “Okay, Speedy Gonzales,” Peter said, even though he knew Gus didn't hear him. He turned to Shawn to see him smirking. “What?” Peter asked.

“Dude. I just- this is mind blowing. Aliens, superheroes, galaxy-saving… especially since you're like, someone who I wanted to be when I was a little kid. I read the Captain America comics when I was little, and I wanted to be like him, but I wanted to be cooler, ya know?”

“Yeah, me too. My mom knew I was going to do something great one day. I guess she was right. But, you know, you don't have that bad of a job either. I mean, pretending to be a psychic so you can solve crimes? Dude, that's badass.”

Shawn smiled and was about to reply when Gus came back in.

"Got any ideas guys?” Gus asked them.

Peter shook his head. “Nah. Let's figure it out, though.”

There was a moment of thought, when Shawn gasped. “Ooh! I think I'm onto something!” He exclaimed. “You said she got jealous of you being with an A’askavarian?"

Peter nodded.

"What if, once we find her, you and a female make a scene somewhere to attack her to your position and then trap her somehow? Maybe Agent Johnson?”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Peter asked accusingly. 

“I mean, she is a secret agent, so she has been under cover before, so something like this wouldn't be new for-” Shawn began to ramble before Gus interrupted him.

“Hold up, Shawn, let's be real. You think she's cute,” he said to Peter.

“What makes you think that?” Peter asked.

“The way you act around her. The way you look at her,” Gus explained.

"I plead the fifth,” Peter said.

“Fine,” Gus said. “I know it's true.”

“Because you're such a love expert,” Shawn quipped with oozing sarcasm.

“Shut up, Shawn.”

Just then, Coulson came into the room and interrupted the conversation. “We found her. You guys have a plan?”

“Well-” Peter began before he got interrupted.

“We do have a plan. Where is she?” Shawn asked.

“Santa Barbara Beach.”

“Perfect! Let's go get the others!”


	6. Peter gets a "date"

After gathering everyone inside of the quinjet, Shawn seemed the most excited to share the plan. Peter let him. He didn't want to give Agent Johnson the impression that he wanted to date her. She was pretty, but he was playing hard-to-get.

“So, the plan is, since she’s at the beach, we get her jealous and we capture her for questioning.”

“How are you going to get her jealous? Why are we getting her jealous?” Daisy asked.

“We’re doing it just to get her attention,” Gus explained.

“Essentially, I'm bait,” Peter blatantly stated.

“Why is it good that she’s at a public space?” Fitz asked.

“For show, mostly. If Peter causes a scene, it'll get her attention, and-”

“You never answered my question on how,” Daisy reminded Shawn.

“Well, if you're okay with it, I was thinking you and Peter could go undercover on a date that isn't working out too well,” Shawn said quickly, preparing himself to be hit. Fortunately, she glanced over at Coulson, which relieved Shawn. Coulson shrugged.

“It seems like an okay plan. How are we going to trap her?” He asked.

“We figured you had something,” Shawn said, “ya know, high tech and stuff.”

Coulson turned to the scientists and the guy, Agent Fitz, spoke up. “We could use the containment unit.”

“Isn't there someone in it right now?” Coulson asked.

“I was in it earlier,” Peter said.

“You were what?” Gus asked, suddenly suspicious.

“It was nothing. I just came from space and they didn't trust me,” Peter said. Suddenly, he cursed. “None of you have translator chips.”

“What?” Fitz asked.

“She’ll understand you, but you won't understand her. Unless she speaks English. Which I doubt. Oh well.”

“Anyways,” Coulson interjected, “Daisy, Peter, go get dressed. You're going on a date.”


	7. How NOT to Make Someone Jealous

About 30 minutes later, Peter walked out of the Milano in a white tank top, which he matched with a pair of navy blue trunks and a pair of sneakers. Daisy emerged from the quinjet in a navy-blue-and-white-striped romper, a jean vest, and sandals. Peter also noticed she had the wrist cuffs on that she always had on.

“I feel naked without all of my stuff,” Peter commented, looking down at his outfit.

“No to worry,” Fitz said, coming out with a stylish backpack for Daisy, and a normal backpack for Peter. “Daisy, I filled this with some stuff you may need. Peter, I dunno what you use, but here’s a backpack.”

They took their backpacks and Daisy went though hers while Peter went back into the Milano to gather some stuff. He grabbed his Walkman and headphones, clipping the Walkman to his shorts and placing his headphones around his neck. He came out and Shawn and Gus stood there, waiting for him.

“We’re your escorts and communication,” Gus explained.

"We’re your chaperones,” Shawn said, sounding slightly disappointed.

“At least we haven't been Men-in-Black’d,” Gus pointed out.

Shawn nodded. “True.”

“And you two aren't entirely useless,” Peter chimed in. “You're helping us trap her.”

They had slightly changed the plan. Instead of using the large white containment unit to capture Quintana, Peter told them about his pyramid-shaped magnet trap. He gave multiple to Shawn, Gus, and Daisy to use whenever it came to the time to trap her. Fitz made sure that the metals everyone had weren't attracted to the magnet trap before sending them off.

About fifteen minutes later, Daisy and Peter arrived at Santa Barbara beach and strolled together holding hands until they saw Quintana.

_“Alright, I have eyes on everyone,”_ Shawn said in his com.

_"Cool. Now keep quiet until it's time,”_ Coulson instructed.

“How did they get involved in this?” Daisy asked Peter, not having her com activated.

“Well, they're more talented than they let on.”

“All they are is observation skills and old movie references.”

“Well, yeah, but if Coulson thinks they're useful, then he sees something you don't.”

“I guess so,” Daisy agreed with a sigh. “You think we’re close enough?”

“Probably. If we yell loud enough,” Peter said.

Suddenly, Daisy got angry. “What are you saying, Peter?! Are you saying you cheated on me with that slutty secretary?” She shouted, getting the attention of Quintana, along with everyone else.

“I never said that!” Peter argued. “I just said she was nice!”

“Nice enough to flirt with, according to Jemma!”

“That doesn't mean that I went to bed with her!”

“Jemma told me that you told Leo all the juicy details! Am I supposed to believe you? How do I know if you're lying? Why would Leo lie to Jemma?”

“I knew I shouldn't have told him. He tells her everything.”

_“Well, my feelings are hurt,”_ Fitz said through the com.

_"They don't mean it, they're just in the moment,”_ Shawn comforted.

“So you admit it!” Daisy shouted. “You cheated on me!”

Quintana was coming their way.

_“Get ready Daisy, she’s coming your way_ ,” Gus warned.

“Old habits never die hard, do they, Peter? Or should I say, Star-Lord?” Quintana interrupted them.

Daisy turned around, not breaking character. “You've done this before?”

_“I guess she does speak English,”_ Fitz said through the com.

Peter stammered, not sure what to say, when he finally decided on something. “What are you doing here?” Peter asked her.

“I was actually looking for you,” Quintana said.

“Who is this, Peter?” Daisy demanded.

"Daisy, just relax, this is just an ex of mine.”

“Why is she looking for you? Did you cheat on me twice?”

“No, this was a long time ago!”

“He’s a creature of habit, dear Daisy. But, unfortunately, I am here for another reason.”

Peter tilted his head, as if he didn't know. “What? Besides, you already gave me one scar!” He exclaimed, pointing to the scar.

“I'll give you another if I have to! You killed Ronan in cold blood. I will avenge him.”

Before she could strike, Peter ducked beneath her blow. Daisy, still in character, gasped and backed up. “Actually, he exploded,” Peter corrected. “It was self defense!”

“You should have died!”

While Quintana was distracted fighting Peter, Shawn and Gus went into action, standing up and jogging over.

Daisy glanced over at Shawn and Gus, and she whispered into the com. “Guys, get down and protect yourself. This isn't safe for you.”  
The duo understood her warning and ran back to hide behind a table. Daisy aimed her hands at Quintana and let out a pulse, which knocked the brawling duo off of each other. Quickly, Shawn and Gus ran over, and Shawn threw the magnetic triangle down, dragging Quintana by her belt to the object. Peter and Daisy got out their power-draining handcuffs and placed them on her wrists and ankles.

"He wasn't really cheating on me,” Daisy told her once she was secured. She knocked her out with a single punch.

“Okay, Coulson, she’s secure,” Peter told Coulson through the com. By then, every civilian within 50 feet had fled, so the white containment unit flew down and landed nearby (almost squishing Gus). Once Peter (the only one strong enough to lift her) got Quintana into the containment unit, it flew off, leaving Shawn, Gus, Daisy, and Peter alone on the beach.

“So…” Shawn trailed. “What now?”

“We walk back to the quinjet,” Daisy said.

Peter sighed. “She hits hard,” he said, rolling his shoulder.

“Suck it up,” Daisy replied, a tough-love tone in her voice.

Peter glanced down, then turned to Shawn and Gus. “Can y’all go on ahead? I need to talk with Agent Johnson.”

Everyone gave him a confused look, but the duo shrugged at each other and walked ahead.


	8. The Talk. No, Not THAT Talk.

Once the guys were out of earshot, Peter took out his com and put it in his pocket. “Look, Daisy, I-”

Daisy took her com out and interrupted him. “Peter, how many times have you cheated on someone like that?” She asked gently.

“That was my only time, and it was for the job. I wouldn't do that,” he said. Peter was known for his one-night stands, however, but he didn't mention that.

“What were you about to say?” She asked.

"Well, I was just going to say that I'm not like that.”

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked.

Peter smiled. “Nothing. Want to go out and have a drink?”

Daisy nodded. “Let's go see Coulson first.”

Once they got to the Quinjet, everyone stood there waiting for them. Shawn and Gus were discussing something quietly. Peter couldn't tell what they were talking about. Everyone else was conversing to themselves until Daisy and Peter approached. Everyone turned to watch them.

"Sup,” Peter said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Coulson said in greeting.

"So, is this it?” Shawn asked.

“For you two, yeah,” Coulson replied. “Let me get some money to pay you two with. Be right back,” he said, going into the Quinjet.

Shawn turned to Peter. “So what are your plans now?” He asked the intergalactic superhero. “Are you going to go back to space?”

Peter shrugged. “I dunno. May go to New York, tell the Avengers I exist.”

“Don't tell them I exist though,” Coulson said. “They think I'm dead, and I would like it to stay that way.”

Everyone who wasn't a part of SHIELD stared at him in confusion. When he didn't provide an explanation, Peter shrugged. “Okay…?”

“So, I guess this is goodbye,” Shawn said dramatically.

“Yes. It is,” Coulson said with a hint of impatience.

“Well, better get going then. Nice to meet all of you,” Gus said shaking everyone’s hand and walking off. Shawn turned to Peter.

"You should come visit us again some time. I can catch you up on stuff that's happened since our childhood.”

Peter nodded. “Sounds good, buddy. You probably want to get going, since Gus is your ride."

Shawn nodded. “Yep.” He gave Peter a hug and he told everyone else goodbye, leaving to catch up with Gus before he left.

Peter turned to Coulson. “Anything I need to do, Mr. Phil?”

Coulson shrugged. “Call me Coulson. Stay safe.”

Peter nodded. “I will.”

“See ya later, Pete.”  
Coulson and the rest of the agents, besides Daisy, went into the Quinjet.

Peter turned to her. “Ready for those drinks?” He asked.

She looked down and smacked her lips. “I may need to take a rain check on that. Coulson is ready to go.”

Peter glanced down and nodded. “Alright. I'll take that. How can I talk to you?” He asked.

Daisy gave him a piece of paper with what looked like coding on it. “I took a look at your hardware. Just enter that into your software database, and we’ll be able to contact each other.”

Peter glanced at it again, smiled, and he folded it and stuffed it in his pocket. Daisy boarded the ship, and the hangar door closed. The wind whipped Peter’s strawberry blonde hair as the quinjet started up and flew away.

He was about to board the Milano after SHIELD was gone, but he was spooked by a car horn honking frantically nearby. He glanced over and saw that Shawn and Gus were still there in Gus’s blue car. Peter jogged over to them and Shawn rolled down the window. “I thought y'all left,” Peter said.

“YOU GOT HER NUMBER!!! I told you, Gus, now pay up,” Shawn demanded, offering a hand to Gus.

Gus groaned, getting out his wallet and handing Shawn a $20 bill.

“Y'all were betting over me?” Peter asked, slightly disappointed.

“Yeah, we were trying to see if she would say yes to you asking her out,” Gus explained. “When you sent us ahead, we assumed you were gonna ask her out.”

“You did, and she said yes!” Shawn exclaimed, holding up his hand for a high five. Peter took it.

“She gave me a way to contact her,” he said, patting his pocket with the paper in it.

“Dude, you got her number though!” Shawn said.

"Yep. Now, I gotta go, so I can go meet these Avengers guys. See ya!”

“See ya later, Star-Lord,” Shawn said, saluting him. In response, Peter made a fist and patted his chest twice over his heart. Gus turned on the car and drove off. After he was sure they were gone, Peter got into the Milano, setting the coordinates to New York City, USA, Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end of this story. But now, we know where Peter is going next, so he on the lookout for the next entry in Peter's Earth Adventures!


End file.
